Cruel Intentions
by minty-lemonade
Summary: Edward is a rich boy with a step sister he's lusting after, Rosalie. They make a bet on Edward ruining innocent virgin Bella.. There's only one rule in this game of seduction: Never fall in love. But is it as easy as it sounds? Rated M for sex, drugs etc.


**_Disclaimer: _I do NOT own Twilight though I wish I did. I also don't own Cruel Intentions, or anything else you recognize.**

**_A/N: _The plot is only loosely based on Cruel Intentions, I never even saw the movie. And the ending will probably be a lot different, as will a lot of other things. Enjoy!**

**As the black vintage Aston Martin pulled up the parking lot, every single girl in Forks High turned to stare. That is, every girl except Rosalie Hale. **

**One of her "best friends", Tanya Denali, turned to whisper to her excitedly: "Oh. My. God. Rose, look, Edward Cullen's here! He's **_**early, **_**I wasn't expecting him for at least another 20 minutes!" **

**"I thought he might be, since you two look like you are already about to have an orgasm." Rosalie said in a bored voice, smirking at her friends lazily. **

**Tanya went red, while Irina said, in a flustered voice: "I'm not! I do **_**not **_**even **_**like**_** Edward!" Rosalie's smirk grew bigger. **

**"Yeah, you're more like **_**obsessed **_**with him." **

**Irina looked outraged. "How can you say that? I've only hooked up with him twice, which is more than half the girls here can say! **_**Tanya **_**hooked up with him 7 times!!" Tanya went even redder if that was possible. **

**"Well, if you're counting the day he felt me up and the day asked me to give him head, I suppose…" **

**"Whatever." Rosalie interrupted dissmissively. She glanced at Edward, who had gotten out of his car and was staring at her, with an amused expression and a taunting glint in his emerald green eyes. "I guess I'd better go over and talk to him. I'll be back in a sec." She stood up, straightened imaginary creases on her skirt, and started walking towards her step brother.**

**Edward Cullen ran his hand through his unruly bronze hair and leaned back against his car, which was his most prized possesion. As he watched Rosalie adjust her "backpack" (which was actually a Louis Vouitton handbag) and strut confidently across the parking lot, he couldn't help but admit she was gorgeous. She had the kind of body that would even send the hottest Sports Illustrated cover girl in a jealous fit, golden blonde hair that cascaded down her back in waves, a flawless complexion and a decievingly angelic face complete with her completely kissable,plump lips and big, violet colored eyes. Of course it did help that her skirt was so short it was barely covering her ass, and her shirt was so tight that her perky D cup tits were strained against the almost see-through material, he thought, smirking. **

**"Hey sis." He said as he looked her up and down. "Looking good, eh?" **

**Rosalie's smirked in a way that made his smirk look pathetic. "Wish I could say the same for you, my dear brother." She said, looking at him with unimpressed eyes. But inside, she was dying to run her hands over his rock-hard chest muscles, strong biceps and chiseled abs, to taste his extremely kissable lips, to feel his strong hands (even **_**they**_** were perfect) all over her body. She swallowed lightly, mentally punishing herself for getting all hot and bothered this early in the day. **_**That **_**could definitely wait until lunch break.**

**"The just-got-out-of-bed-with-my-latest-victim hair is kinda getting old, don't you think?" she added in a mock-serious voice, getting as close to him as she could without touching him. **

**He growled and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around and trapping her between him and the car. He pressed his body against hers, his breath tickling her neck: "Cut the crap, Hale. What do you want?" **

**She met his green eyes with her blue ones and said, trying very hard not to let her voice show how much she was affected by him, "I've got an idea."**

**Edward held back a smirk, Rose's ideas were usually very… **_**interesting, **_**to say the least. "What kind of idea?" he asked, still refusing to let her go. **

**"One that will add to your already lengthy reputation. One that will be the most exciting game of your life so far. One that will make you a **_**legend.**_**" She whispered in a seductive voice, moving her lips closer to his with every word, if that was even possible, considering how close they already were. **

**He relaxed his grip on her a little, which had been bruising, though**_** she**_** hadn't seemed to mind. "Explain." He breathed. **

**"Let go of me, and I will." She retorted. **

**"No." He said simply. **

**She glared at him, he shrugged. She sighed. "Do you know who Isabella Swan is?" Edward looked at her blankly. "I thought so. Now let go of me, and I will show you who she is." **

**He released her wrist and shot her a very annoyed look. **

**"What does your oh-so-genius idea has to do with this Isabel Swim?" **

**"Isabella Swan." She corrected. "And you'll see." **

**She opened her bag and took out a battered looking copy of their school magazine that was published every month. **

**"The school mag? Seriously? Rose, you've really lost it, haven't you? I knew all that coke you snort would mess with your head sooner or later, but I didn't expect it to be **_**this **_**soon."**

**Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Like **_**you**_**'re not the worst pothead in school. Just shut up and read it – page 57." **

**He opened the page she said. "Abstinence?! What the fuck, Rose?" **

**"Would you just shut up already?" Rosalie said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Put it on the car so I can re-read it too. It keeps getting better each time." **

**He did as he was told, muttering darkly. Rosalie leaned across his shoulder, her nails raking the back of his neck, her sweet breath tickling his ear. He smiled in spite of himself, and began reading. It was written by some girl who was going on and on about how hooking up in high school was meaningless, and how she wanted to save herself to the man she would marry, how being a virgin was sacred, just like true love was, which meant that a girl should only lose it to her true love, the person she would spend the rest of her life with etc. etc. When he finished it he turned around suddenly, trying to startle Rose and get a quick kiss on the lips, but she was too quick for him. **

**"What a load, right?" she said rather softly, pulling back just in time. **

**"I don't know." He said, mock-seriously. "Being with a virgin is kind of hot." He continued, knowing that his words struck a nerve with his sister, who, to put it politely, hadn't been a virgin for quite a while now. "You know, you could be like "Do this like that…" etc. A good teacher is what makes a girl good at sex." **

**Rosalie did her best to not glare at him. "So what do you think?" she said, changing the subject. **

**"I already told you what I think." He said irritably. "Not about the article. About Isabella Swan." When Edward kept staring at her blankly, she rolled her eyes. "**_**She **_**was the one who wrote this article, you idiot." **

**"Yeah?" he said uninterestedly. "So?" **

**"**_**So, **_**you know how you always brag that you can get **_**any**_** girl? Except me, of course?"She added in a "Duh" sort of voice. He nodded, deciding to ignore the last part. He could already feel the thrill of a new game starting to course through his body. **

**"Well, I bet even **_**you **_**couldn't get **_**this **_**Miss Innocent in your bed. Especially since she already **_**has **_**a boyfriend, and wrote an article that clearly states what she thinks of cheaters only a month ago." **

**Edward almost laughed out loud. "Easy. I'm in. Stakes?" ****She smirked. **

**"If I win, I get **_**this.**_**" She said, patting his car. Edward felt like wiping the annoying smirk off her face, his car was the only thing he loved in the whole world, including his parents. **

**"What if I win?" he asked instead of attacking her in front of the whole school. **

**"If you win… which I highly doubt, by the way… but if you **_**do**_** win, you'll get what you want most. What you've been fantasizing about since our parents got married." Her voice was low and husky now. **

**Edward swallowed, he could already feel himself getting hard. "And what would that be?" he asked, feigning clueless. **

**"**_**This." **_**She said, trailing her hands all over herself. Edward let his eyes roam over her body, drinking in her curves. ****"Deal." He finally managed to choke out. **

**"Good." Rose purred in his ear. "You have 4 weeks. If you want to quit,or just need a shoulder to cry on, about how you failed **_**again,**_** you know where to find me. I'll be making a list of the guys I want to hook up with in your car." She laughed softly, making sure to press her ass at his erection as hard as she could as she breezed past him. **

**He groaned, his pants now painfully tight. He had to somehow relieve himself before first period. The usual morning speech by their headmistress was in 10 minutes. His eyes roamed over the meadow, finally stopping on Lauren, who was staring at him like he was something to eat. Putting on his usual charming smile, he made his way over her, trying his hardest to not laugh openly at the idiotic smile that she plastered on her face when she saw him coming. There wasn't a single girl at this school who wouldn't want to fuck him. Winning this bet was going to be so easy that he probably wouldn't even bother if the stakes weren't so high.**

**_A/N: _Liked it? Good. See that little button that says "Review"? Press it and let me know, or I just might stop writing this! Tee-hee, I'm such a bad girl xD Anyway even if you think it sucks, let me know so I can fix it! Oh & this is my first fanfic EVER so be nice, people!**


End file.
